<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparkling by CF8WRK4U</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873399">Sparkling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U'>CF8WRK4U</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Dream (Undertale) - Freeform, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:49:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Dream-Lamia adoption)<br/>Even in the darkest of clouds can hold a golden lining, waiting to give way to a sparking hopeful tomorrow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sparkling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bitty's are based on Sketch's Exotic Bittybones Adoption Center, if your interested in the bitty's featured in this story please visit the site on Tumblr at https://exoticbittyadoption.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Have you ever felt heavy clouds just hanging over you?</p>
<p>They don't bother you at first, the little worries and mistakes.</p>
<p>There just hanging over you harmlessly.</p>
<p>That is until the clouds gather together and storm depressingly over my skull. Growing heavier and <strong>heavier, </strong>till your basically sinking.</p>
<p>Those times were pretty difficult, nothing I wasn't used too, but still tough.</p>
<p>  There was one thing that got me through those dark days.</p>
<p>A special place~</p>
<p>And that place was <em><strong>Mama Ro's</strong></em>.</p>
<p>A small café that served drinks and small entree's, I went once a week on the same day and same time. With simple good food and drinks, what made the place extra special was their inclusion of bitty's.</p>
<p>Ordering the same thing every time, a bagel with tomatoes and a glass of apple juice, I usually had to take a bus to get there and was only able to stay an hour.</p>
<p>But it was enough.</p>
<p>Going there kept me on an even cycle, basically helping me restart so I can keep going the rest of the week.</p>
<p>Today was actually the day I was heading to the café.</p>
<p>I opened the door to the café, the smell of roasted coffee beans and toasted bread entered my nostrils making my nose twitch eagerly. </p>
<p>A sudden thrill rushed through me as I made my way inside, dodging past occupied tables to a little booth with a small reservation sign by the spice shaker's. I always sat at the same booth, even if it was occupied I'd wait till I can sit at the table.</p>
<p>  <strong><em>It had to be that table</em></strong></p>
<p>I was lucky the owner was kinda enough to make me that sign, definitely helped that they considered me a regular.</p>
<p>It didn't take long before I'm presented with my bagel and cold glass of apple juice.</p>
<p>The first bite was always the best, crisp and mellow. The whole atmosphere was great, I smiled ear to ear as I saw other patrons, ether enjoying there food and talking with there friend's/bittys.</p>
<p>I sometimes wished I had one of my own...but not right now.</p>
<p>No one, especially a bitty, should have to deal with someone like me.</p>
<p>As I took a sip from my glass, I was suddenly engulfed in a familiar feeling.</p>
<p>A warmth that started from my spine then flowed to the rest of my body.</p>
<p> <em>It was warm.</em></p>
<p>
  <em> It was comforting</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>....it filled me with hope.</em>
</p>
<p>And best of all it made the clouds I felt over me fade away like they were nothing.</p>
<p>I continued to eat my bagels and juice with relish and was soon asking for a second order. Eating and listening to the quiet chatter of the coffee shop, I felt at peace.</p>
<p>   <span class="u">But then my watch goes off</span>.</p>
<p>With a heavy sigh I pay the bill and leave, just in time to catch the bus that would bring me home.</p>
<p>I've always been tempted to stay a little longer, but I opted not to.</p>
<p>Like I've always been taught, to much of a good thing could become a distraction.</p>
<p>"Until next time then" I thought</p><hr/>
<p>They were back again</p>
<p>Only a minute or two late though.</p>
<p>I wondered what took you so long.</p>
<p>Did something happen?</p>
<p>Are you okay?</p>
<p>  "Well it's fine now" I thought, gently patting the blue wall in front of me "For as long as your here I'll make it better"</p>
<p>I can still remember the day of our first encounter.</p>
<p>Sitting and reading in the biggest shelf of the bitty-room, I was disturbed as a large cloud of negative miasma seeped through the wall.</p>
<p>Not sure what to do I instinctively pushed a bit of my souls positivity to help dispel it. It had worked, the dark smoke thinned away and dissolved, I could tell the person on the other side benefited from my help as well.</p>
<p>How their soul seemed to glow from relief and happiness.</p>
<p>Something in my own soul stirred, trying to reach out beyond the solid wall to the person on the other-side.</p>
<p>  Was this...a soul-bond.</p>
<p>I was so excited! I've only heard what a soul-bound felt like but to actually experience it was incredible!</p>
<p>  I don't know how long I sat there on that shelf, shrinking away any lingering miasma and basking in the positive light I created.</p>
<p>I was startled when all of a sudden the soul disappeared, but optimistically expected the owner of that soul to arrive through the doors of the shop.</p>
<p>I was excited, convinced this was the day!</p>
<p>The day I would be adopted!</p>
<p>I had moved to the post closest to the gate door waiting eagerly.</p>
<p>Waiting.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Waiting.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>I was very....disappointed when hours passed and no one came through the door of the shop, then closing time came and Sketch settled everyone down. Heart-broken I stayed hidden in a nest of blankets, wallowing in a displeasure that was incredibly new to me. </p>
<p>Soon enough I was approached by some my fellow Dreamy (unshattered) lamia and even a few of the unshattered Nightstriker's. Concerned they asked me what had happen and what had caused the shift in my soul, in a low voice I explained what had happen.</p>
<p>One of the older Dreamy bitty's did there best to console me "It sounds like you came across an incredibly large manifestation of negativity and of course you did your best to sooth the soul that was effected by it" they explained "The connection you felt might have been just a symbiotic result of your own satisfaction at casting away those bleak emotions and the soul's positivity growing"</p>
<p>It made sense...in a way.</p>
<p>At least enough to comfort me, though I still thought about the soul for the next few days I did my best to fall back into my routine.</p>
<p>Then once again sitting at the same shelf, on the same day, and at the same time I felt that same soul again. Shockingly the miasma had returned and I of course used my power to get ride of it till the soul was clear of any negativity.</p>
<p>I was relieved to feel there presence again and once again sadden by there departure, but again the next week they returned. </p>
<p>This routine has been going on for awhile now, I would sit and wait for the person and once they arrive I would sooth away the negativity that had collected around them till their soul glowed with positive light. It really sadden me how the miasma would always return but at the same time I was happy I could do this for them. I wont lie, I felt pride in my work pride that I can make someone this happy.</p>
<p>All the same, I hoped that I would meet them one day. That tug in my soul only growing stronger at each encounter, but I wanted to stay patient.</p>
<p>Someone surrounded by that much negativity must be going through a lot, so for now I'll do what I can to ease your pain.</p>
<p>I was brought back to the present as the soul presence disappeared.</p>
<p>I gave a small sigh, smiling as I gave the wall one final caress <em>"Till next time"</em> I thought.</p>
<p>  Making my way down the shelf I was greeted by a Rainbow Garter "Hey there"! he greeted with a full fanged smile and a peace sign "Your back early"~</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes a bit, waving him away good naturally "No, I'm on time as always"</p>
<p>The Ink-Lamia tilted his head up-wards in the direction of the shelf "Sooo...back to the drawing-bored"?</p>
<p>I blinked in surprise before giving a nervous smile "It's just not the right time" </p>
<p>  "Do you ever think they'll come to the store"? he asked</p>
<p>This Rainbow Garter was one of the few bitty's who knew about my weekly routine, outside the rest of the  uncorrupted Dreamy and Nightstriker lamia. All who were very understanding for my need for privacy during my encounters. It was fortunate the person on the other side of the wall came around the same time Sketch and Arcturus feed the other bitty's, giving me the perfect amount of isolation I need. It's why no one else, especially the caretaker's, know about my schedule</p>
<p> I gave a warm smile "I'm sure it'll happen one day soon" I said "I know it'll happen, I have hope"</p>
<p>  "And your so sure about that"? a voice sneered.</p>
<p>Immediately the Ink-Lamia face soured, turning around me I can see why. </p>
<p>Behind me were a two lamia, one a corrupted Nightstriker and the other Bullseye Black. </p>
<p>"Still at, Romeo"? hissed the Bullseye, grinning.</p>
<p>   "Shouldn't you be chocking the life out of poor rodent" I quipped back sharply</p>
<p> "Now, now" the Nightmare-Lamia tsked "There's no need to be so hostile, were just fellow bitty's concerned about one of our own"</p>
<p>"Yeah Dream-Boy, can't a couple of pals ask how there friends doing"? the other said</p>
<p>I arched a non-existent brow, "Light Sanses" and "Dark Sanses" don't usually associate with one another due to our conflicting personalities. Saying we were friends was a stretch, but it wasn't a lie that I was familiar with these bitty's. Though bitty's of the shop weren't really related, not even the type that were considered a brother species, a group of lamia could hatch at the same time and be raised together. This was the case between the four of us, an even group of  "Light Sanses" and "Dark Sanses" growing up together within the shop.</p>
<p>  "Thank you for your concern" I said simply "But I am doing alright"</p>
<p>The Nightstriker gave me a skeptical look "Oh, really"? he asked "Well by that woeful look your wearing I say other why's"</p>
<p>  I frowned  "I hardly see why that's any of your business"!</p>
<p>An annoyed looked crossed his face "Probably not, though as entertaining as your lovelorn act has been I'd thought I warn you about the risk of building yourself up on a hopeless endeavor"</p>
<p>  My eyes narrowed into slits "You don't know what your talking about".</p>
<p>A smug knowing smile spread across his sludge caked face "I know enough that I can sense you've been at this for quite awhile, but for what? As much as you try, it never seems to be enough. If it was you wouldn't keep going through pitiful display, you need to start looking at the bigger picture. Who ever they are, <strong>they don't want you</strong>-"</p>
<p><strong>"Be quiet"!</strong> I spat with venom I didn't even know I had, the Rainbow Garter taking hold of my shoulders was I actually lunged at the pair.</p>
<p>  The Bullseye moved forward shielding the Nightmare bitty "Hey now, lets not start anything" he said, flashing a sharp fanged smile "Wouldn't want Sketch to hear anything they shouldn't, right"?</p>
<p>"Yeah" the Ink bitty shot back "Especially anything about someone breaking into the kitchen and sneaking off with extra chocolate"</p>
<p>  The smile slipped from there face being replaced by a heavy scowl "Fine, whatever! We can tell when were not wanted" he huffed</p>
<p>The Nightstriker rolled his eyes before moving away with the Killer bitty, but not before adding "Mark my words Dreamy, your only setting yourself up for disappointment"</p>
<p>   As they left I practically collapsed against the Rainbow Garter, emotionally exhausted.</p><hr/>
<p>I was smiling the next week.</p>
<p>You were due to arrive at</p>
<p>At my special spot on the shelf, just a few minutes ahead, magic ready to face off any negativity that was troubling you.</p>
<p>You were going to be here any minute now.</p>
<p>......any minute.....</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>You didn't show up.</p>
<p>You didn't show up!</p>
<p>But you always came on this day! I'm sure of it!</p>
<p>"Calm down, calm down" I whispered to myself, trying to mask my panic so the other's wouldn't sense it "I need to calm down! Something must have came up today, maybe you were really busy and you couldn't make it"</p>
<p>That's right! That's probably it!</p>
<p>My soul thrummed sadly at the thought that you would need to go another week carrying that darkness around your soul. It would no doubt be worse for wear once you return, but he was willing to take on the challenge.</p>
<p>I just need to wait.....you'll come back.</p><hr/>
<p>You haven't come back today ether.</p>
<p>I was wringing my hands over and over, now I was worried. </p>
<p>Had something happen to you? Were you okay? What could have happen?!</p>
<p>I battled with myself whether I should tell Sketch, but-but I just couldn't tell them. It would mean admitting to keeping something from them, lying to them purposefully.</p>
<p>And I couldn't bear that.</p>
<p>Though right now I couldn't imagine anything more painful.</p><hr/>
<p>Sketch and Arcturus know somethings wrong, though I'm not surprised given my less then subtle behavior.</p>
<p> Refusing to leave the shelf, passing the wall in hopes that you simply moved to a different space, even going as far as to roughly shove a Stitch when they attempt to join me on the shelf.</p>
<p>I was so ashamed and apologized immediately.</p>
<p>Sketch was stern at first but asked me what was wrong, but all I could do was hold myself shaking.</p>
<p>All I wanted was to feel you again, feel your soul, just to see if you were okay.</p>
<p>Where are you?</p><hr/>
<p>I'm not on the shelf anymore.</p>
<p>In fact I'm being kept well away from it.</p>
<p>Then again, I'm not much for moving any where by myself these days.</p>
<p> Arcturus is always carrying me in a sling across her chest, the kind she used for hatchlings, and at night I'm placed in a nest of Dreamy lamia who kindly give me some of there positivity. Sketch always takes the opportunity to check up on me and give me words of encouragement.</p>
<p>I really appreciate there kindness, truly I do.</p>
<p>But it hurts to feel anything right know.</p>
<p>Funny that you could miss something so bad without knowing what it truly was.</p>
<p>I think of you and feel so childish.</p>
<p>I should be happy that you left, that what ever had been troubling you has now past.</p>
<p>But my soul feel ready to crack thinking you'll never return again.</p>
<p><span class="u">That you didn't need me</span>.</p><hr/>
<p>I'm finally back!</p>
<p>These last five weeks have just been soul crushing but I just need to last one more month and I can breath easier. It sucked not going to Mama Ro's, but I really needed to throw myself entirely into my work, today felt like the best day to treat myself.</p>
<p>Things were normal as usual, the café was luckily not to crowded. I slipped in to my seat, a little surprised that the reserved sign was gone but paid no mind. After giving my order to the waitress I only needed to wait a few minutes before I had my bagel and apple juice plated in front of me.</p>
<p>Taking a bite of I relaxed, waiting for that feeling I always encountered to appear.</p>
<p>Waiting...</p>
<p>Frowning I took another bite from my bagel.</p>
<p>Waiting.</p>
<p>I downed my apple juice</p>
<p>Waiting.</p>
<p>I shifted in my seat uncomfortably</p>
<p>  "Shouldn't something have happen by now"? I thought. </p>
<p>I turned around to examine the seat, looking for any changes or signs of damages. But there were non, it all looked the same. Standing up I abandoned my food, gazing around the shop and having a few confused glances thrown my way. Nothing had changed in the shop, at least nothing that was visible. </p>
<p>I grew agitated with my anxiety shooting up.</p>
<p>"Somethings wrong" I thought "Somethings missing"</p>
<p>I flinched as I felt a small tap on my shoulder, turning around I was relived to see it was just the cafes owner.</p>
<p>"Hey, pal" they greeted "I haven't seen you in a while"</p>
<p>I nodded awkwardly "It's...been a busy time for me"</p>
<p>  They smiled "Well I can tell, you've always come here" the added with a chuckle "One of my regulars stops visiting and it kinda makes a person worry"</p>
<p>I was touched by there concern with me and a little guilty as well "I'm sorry"</p>
<p>The waved there hand good naturally "Its fine, life's like that"</p>
<p>"Um-" I started shuffling my feet nervously. the owner nodded for me to go on "I...I was wondering if anything had changed recently? Like maybe a heater was off or you got some new plumbing"</p>
<p>   "No, we haven't done any of that" they said with a confused look</p>
<p>I deflated slightly at there answer but kept going "I mean, I always sit at this table" I motioned to the one next to me "But something feels different since I got back, it-it just doesn't feel the same"</p>
<p>  They held there chin as a thoughtful expression crossed there face "I wonder..." they said out loud before looking straight at me "Hey? Have you heard of Sketch's Exotic Bittybones Adoption Center"</p>
<p>Shaking me head no they began to explain "Well its a bitty adoption center that so happens to be on the opposite side of the wall" they said </p>
<p>I blinked, jus now remembering that fact "Do you think they have something to do with this"?</p>
<p>They shrugged "Maybe, though I want to add something" they went on "Sketch, the owner of the center, came by the first few weeks asking if I had any customer's that came by often. I told them about you but that you hadn't showed up for awhile and I didn't know where you were"</p>
<p>  I bit my lip silently as a sick feeling began to knot in my stomach.</p>
<p>"Do...do you think I should go over there"</p>
<p>They shrugged "If you like, you could probably fine what you want to know"</p>
<p>  I hummed a bit, looking at my watch I realized I only had a five minutes before my bus arrived.</p>
<p>I really needed to get going.</p>
<p>I really couldn't stay....</p>
<p> "Hey, buddy, are you okay"? the owner asked</p>
<p>  I shook my head a bit covering my watch "It's nothing, I should get going" after saying that I placed a 10 on the table "Please keep the change"</p>
<p>"Oh, okay" they said then giving me a small smile "Will I be seeing you around some more"</p>
<p>I returned their smile "Definitely"</p>
<p> "Then I'll be sure to put that sign back up.</p><hr/>
<p>For the first time in forever I missed my bus.</p>
<p>My anxiety was going through the roof just think about it.</p>
<p> But I continued onward to the building next door.</p>
<p>  You know it's really silly now that I think about it, I never questioned the feeling that I got from my times at the café, just figured it was the atmosphere or something similar to that. But now that it was gone I was determined to find answers. Even if things couldn't go back the way you are I just....just needed to know why? What had happen?</p>
<p>Passing the shadow of the tree's I was now in front of the building. I've always seen it, but have never payed much attention to it.</p>
<p> I noticed now that the building was a calming blue with a door that was colored green.</p>
<p>I hesitated for a few minutes, my arms feeling like molasses. </p>
<p>  <em>"Go! Go"!</em> I thought furiously <em>"Just go for it"!</em></p>
<p>Opening the door I entered the shop I could see the entire of the shop was colored much like the outside; with blues, greens, and other cool colors decorating the room. Sitting behind the counter in front of me was a skeleton monster who wore a dark blue hoodie with a black apron.</p>
<p>  Their eye-lights were a bright cobalt that widen as they caught sight of me</p>
<p>“Hello there! What can I help you with?” He smiles warmly at me.</p>
<p>"Um, I-" I start out nervously, before taking a big breath and saying "I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you made any changes to your shop recently"?</p>
<p> Seeing the questioning look on their face I quickly added "I mean-well, I go to the café next door frequently. Same table, same chair, just opposite of your wall"</p>
<p>I wrung my hands together "It always felt the best there" I paused hesitantly "But lately...I feel like somethings missing, that feelings gone now. So did you know what that was? Does it have anything to do with your shop or even your bitty's"</p>
<p>The skeletons face was blank for a moment before their eye-lights widen as a look of recognition washed over their face.</p>
<p>  "Yeah, I think I know what your talking about" he stated walking from behind the counter ( my eyes nearly bulged as I saw the large tail trailing behind him) he gestured to hallway  to the left "Could you follow me, please"?</p>
<p>I was silent before nodding and following behind them.</p>
<p> While we walked the skeleton said "By the way my name is Sketch"</p>
<p>I nodded, my gaze rudely never leaving the tail "It's nice to meet you..."</p>
<p>  "It's nice to finally meet you"</p>
<p>This confused me "What do you mean-"</p>
<p>"Oh, here we are"! he said suddenly </p>
<p>   We stopped besides an open room, blocked off by a navy blue child's-gate the room was painted with a serene forest scene and above it was a sign that said <strong>Bitty Pit.</strong></p>
<p>But that's not entirely what caught my attention though.</p>
<p>That credit belonged to the bitty's that were spread out all along the room.</p>
<p>Laughing, playing, or just chatting quietly among the many cubies and cat-post that decorated the room. They came in many shapes and sizes; with bright colored tails, feathered wings,  and a few with inky covered bodies it was all truly a sight to behold.</p>
<p>  "Hey, Arcturus"! Sketch called "Could you come out here"?!</p>
<p>From an opposite door stepped out a large Skelton Lamia. Dressed in a purple T-shirt with a sash across their chest that they cradled closely, I gave an audible gulp as they studied me silently with their eye lights. One a simple while while the other being a dark purple spade.</p>
<p>  Approaching them Sketch held both hands out to here "Can I see him"?</p>
<p>The lamia cocked their head questioningly.</p>
<p>  "I think I found what could make it better"</p>
<p>She nodded after awhile, reaching for something in the sash and handing it to Sketch.</p>
<p>  "Hey buddy, can you wake up for me"? I heard him say "I have someone who wants to meet you"</p>
<p>Turning around I saw that he was now holding a  lamia bitty in his hands that blinked sleepily, this bitty wore a bright yellow outfit with a tail to match along with a gold colored crown around his head.</p>
<p> It took awhile for them to fully wake up but once they did their eyes immediately locked with mine.</p>
<p>It was like a super nova of warm rose from my chest; warm, comforting, and oh so familiar!</p>
<p>  "It's back"! I though excitedly "But how? Why-"?</p>
<p>I was unprepared as the lamia bitty in front of me gave a happy cry "YOUR BACK! YOU CAME BACK"! they reached a small skeleton hand out to me.</p>
<p>  Understanding hit me like a brick wall "You-you were-" I couldn't even finish my sentence.</p>
<p>The bitty nearly leaped forward, near falling if Sketch didn't catch him in time.</p>
<p>  "Woah buddy"! he said "Lets be careful now alright"</p>
<p>The bitty didn't respond as it continued to stare at me before continuing in a softer voice "Are you doing alright"? he smiled shakily "I've been so worried since you stopped visiting"</p>
<p>My throat clenched painfully.</p>
<p>"I-I knew you had a hard time developing positivity and that's why you needed to see me"</p>
<p>My eyes stung a bit.</p>
<p>"But when you stopped coming...I thought it was because what I did wasn't enough"</p>
<p>Something stirred inside my chest.</p>
<p>"I wanted to hope you were okay, that you found happiness somewhere else"</p>
<p>Guilt crawled down my back</p>
<p> "I just wished...I just wished I could be there with you, that you still needed me, that you still wanted me..." </p>
<p>The room was dead silent as he went on smiling as small rivers of golden tears trailed down his face.</p>
<p>  "But your here now! You came back for me"!</p>
<p>A sniffled escaped me and without even thinking I reached both hand out towards him.</p>
<p>All this time.</p>
<p>All those times I visited Mama Ro to drain away my stress, to feel just a bit happier than I had been most days, was because of him. The only reason I lasted as long as I did was because of this one small lamia.</p>
<p>And how did I repay them?</p>
<p>By leaving them behind.</p>
<p>All I did was take and take, I never questioned where this boost in positivity came from.</p>
<p>I stayed oblivious to what was right in front of me.</p>
<p>But not any more.</p>
<p> The atmosphere felt heavy around me, like a stretched rubber band. </p>
<p>As my hands reached the bitty my finger tip lightly caressed its small cheek while the other touched their tale.</p>
<p><strong>THANK YOU,</strong> I felt myself scream silently, <strong>THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M SO SORRY!</strong></p>
<p>I felt his words come to a gentle whisper into my soul, <strong>IT'S OKAY, IT'S OKAY~</strong></p>
<p>The tears were now freely going down my face, this bitty had brought so much peace in my life.</p>
<p>Whatever it took, I was determined to give it back.</p>
<p>With that final thought something seemed to snap into place and that weight in my chest grew light and I let out  a relieved breath, the bitty doing the same as the gripped one of my fingers tightly.</p><hr/>
<p>"So this Lamia here is what's known as a Dreamy" said Sketch nodding towards the bitty in my hands that was staring lovingly up at me while I sat on a nearby chair "The shop carries two versions, Shattered and Unshattered, the one you have is an Unshattered bitty"</p>
<p>Arcturus stood besides us by the counter.</p>
<p>I tried to follow everything he said though I was admittingly distracted by the lamia in my hands " There nonvenomous and love affection. There incredibly talented with creating positive energy, so if you are having a bad day they will try to brighten it and make you feel better" he paused for a bit before saying "But a particular characteristic about this Lamia species is that they can have soul-bonds with a compatible adopter"</p>
<p>  "So what I was feeling, it was a soul-bond" I asked</p>
<p>"Yes," Sketch confirmed "Though an incomplete one at that, one that was a bit one-sided"</p>
<p>Guilt crawled down my back "Oh" I said simply</p>
<p> There was an awkward silence in the room before Sketch looked to the Dreamy lamia saying "Your looking better buddy"</p>
<p>"I feel better" the bitty sighed, caressing a portion of my wrist.</p>
<p>  "I'm glad" Sketch continued "Maybe you can let Arcturus take you back to the Pit, I bet everyone would like to see how much you've improved"</p>
<p>The bitty's face  panicked, no it was more that. It was like I could actually feel how anxious he was getting. Scared that I was going to leave once again.</p>
<p>"It's okay" I found myself saying "I'll still be here, so you don't need to worry"</p>
<p>The Lamia still hesitated but giving a reassuring smile they finally nodded letting Arcturus take him from my hands and carrying them towards the Bitty Pit.</p>
<p> It was just me and Sketch now.</p>
<p>   "I really mean it" they finally said "He hasn't been doing well these past few days and now in just a few minutes he's looking great...healthier"</p>
<p>My guilt from earlier resurfaced and my throat tighten uncomfortably.</p>
<p> I started to stutter "Mr. Sketch...I'm sorry-I-I didn't know about Dreamy! If I did I would've..." I stopped to breath "I wouldn't have left him"</p>
<p>Sketch was silent  for a bit before sighing and saying "I don't know what you've been going through and I understand that things happen in life that take us all in drastic directions, but I need you to understand that I love all the bitty's in my shop. Every single one of them is like family to me and I do anything for them" He  stared straight into my eyes as he added "I don't judge you, I need to know something"</p>
<p>Their skeletal tail clicked gently behind them "Can I trust you to be there for him" he asked "There's already a soul bond already established between the both of you, but it still has the potential to break if it weakens" his voice grew softer "Dreamy's care so much for the ones they love, sometimes even to much. With your soul-bound they can feel your happiness as well as your pain. So much so it feels almost like there own. I want to know even on your worst days if you'll still be there for him"</p>
<p>  Looking way, I rubbed my wrist nervously.</p>
<p>I didn't want to get a bitty. Well I did, but I didn't think it was fair to anyone I adopted to have to deal with someone like me.</p>
<p>Sure, things are better now. </p>
<p>Sure I'm not stuck with so many of those dark clouds as before.</p>
<p> But that didn't mean they wouldn't come back.</p>
<p>Would it be fair to bring Dreamy into that? </p>
<p>  What should I do?</p>
<p> What should I do?</p>
<p>Taking a few breathes I started back towards Sketch "To be honest, I wasn't looking to adopt a bitty today" I started "But I realized something. I've been at my absolute lowest point in my life, and when I came to the café. Felt Dreamy presence for the first time. It gave me hope, gave me a drive to keep going, to look for hope" my breath hitched as I held back a sob "He saved me"</p>
<p>  I stood up taking a step towards Sketch "He saved me and I still need him" it felt almost freeing to say those words "If he wants to remain with me then I promise you Sketch, I promise to give him the best home possible"</p>
<p>The skeleton monster was silent for a few seconds, almost taken a back, before flashing a large toothy smile "That's all I needed to know"</p><hr/>
<p>I couldn't believe it!</p>
<p>You were here!</p>
<p>You were really here!</p>
<p>  My soul buzzed happily with the newly made soul-bound, like I was finally whole for the first time in my life! Even better I could finally see the color of your soul! A lovely light-blue Patience trait soul!</p>
<p>I was unbelievably relieved when I saw their soul, that despite the light mist around it the soul was relativly unscathed</p>
<p>Things were going to be alright at the end, just as I told myself all those weeks ago!</p>
<p>  Though....I did lose hope, I did doubt that I was ever going to be with you again. Thought that in the end you never really wanted him.</p>
<p>I shook my head at those thoughts.</p>
<p>This wasn't the time for any negative thoughts, all that mattered was that you came back and made a bound with me. Your soul even declared how much you missed me and wanted to catch up as much as possible.</p>
<p>I smiled happily at the prospect.</p>
<p>  When Arcturus let me down I was immediately swarmed by a group of my fellow lamia.</p>
<p>"Is it true"? they asked</p>
<p>"Was that them"?</p>
<p>"Did you bound with them"?</p>
<p> I nodded enthusiastically and laid a hand on my chest "Yes, and there just wonderful"!</p>
<p>  One of the Uncorrupted Nightstriker's spoke up then "Does that mean...your getting adopted"?</p>
<p>I blinked at realization and smiled "I suppose so"!</p>
<p>The majority of the group erupted into cheer's as they all congratulated me for me soon to be adoption. A few of my fellow Dreamy lamia coming up to hug or take my hands, saying;</p>
<p>  "Were all so happy for you"!</p>
<p> "Good luck we wish you all the best"!</p>
<p>"We'll miss you"</p>
<p>I won't lie, it was a bit daunting knowing I was probably leaving today. The shop had been my home ever since I emerged from the egg, but now I was leaving it into so uncharted unknown. But I wasn't scared, as long as I had you I feel like I could brave anything. </p>
<p>  My friend the Rainbow Garter came up to me to embrace me tight.</p>
<p>When he finally let go I could see a sad smile on his face "So your finally leaving"?</p>
<p> "Yup" I hummed back, both of us slithering together as I made my way towards the front were Arcturus was waiting for me.</p>
<p>"I'm happy for you...but I'm still going to miss you"</p>
<p>  I gave him a reassuring smile "This goodbye isn't forever, I'm sure I'll come back here someday"</p>
<p>"Oh are you"?</p>
<p>  I whirled around to see a very familiar Nightmare and Killer Lamia bitty. The Corrupted Nightstriker was glaring one cyan eye at us and I noticed the Bullseye besides him wasn't smiling.</p>
<p>"Was there something you wanted to say" I said as calmly as I could </p>
<p>  "You were on the brink of dusting, all because this individual abandoned you" the Nightstriker stated coldly "But now your ready to leap into their arms and just forget this whole episode"?</p>
<p>"He's got a point Dream-Boy" the Killer lamia finally said "How do you know that there not going to leave you again"?</p>
<p>  "Would you two knock it off-" the Rainbow Garter yelled, but stopped when I placed a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>I stared at the two bitty's before speaking "Your right that I have been hurting for awhile now, due to circumstances I had no control over. But before questioning my actions you need to know one thing"! I stared pointedly at them "I didn't choice this bond, I didn't choice how I felt about it! It came to me and despite however long it took, it came to them too! This happened because maybe fate decided that we should to be together"</p>
<p>
  <em>That we needed each other.</em>
</p>
<p> "And that is why I'm leaving today" I said softly "Because now that we found each other I want to stay as close as possible with them"</p>
<p>The pair were silent before the Nightmare finally spoke "Is this truly what you want"?</p>
<p>I gave a nodded to him before continuing to make my walk over to the gate.</p>
<p>  <strong>"Take Care of Yourself"~</strong></p>
<p>I paused, not sure if I had heard it right, I turned around but the pair were already disappearing into the shadows.</p>
<p>A sad grateful smile flashed across my face and I continued onward</p><hr/>
<p>I was busy signing my contact information into the forms in front of me when Arcturus finally came back with the Dreamy.</p>
<p>Sketch had brought out the adoption paper's and had asked again if I was ready for this. Reaffirming my yes, the skeleton monster spent the time helping me collect necessary items and giving me the necessary info on how to care for a lamia.</p>
<p>  The lamia stared at me with golden eyes that look damp, worried I wordlessly held my arms out to them. As soon as they were in reach the bitty didn't hesitate to coil around my wrist. Their scales felt smooth and cold, my eyes trailed over the white and bright yellow of their tail.</p>
<p>"Beautiful" I couldn't help breath out</p>
<p>They blushed at the complement.</p>
<p>  "Okay," Sketch said taking the paper's "I think were all set, now do you want to give them a name"</p>
<p>"A name"? I asked out-loud "I thought Dreamy was your name-"</p>
<p> "Well Dreamy is the name of my species" the lamia bitty piped up "And I wouldn't mind still going by it, but..." he stared at me "I wouldn't mind a name chosen by you"</p>
<p>The Lamia gestured for me to bring him closer to my face.</p>
<p>I was surprised when he put a small hand on my temple "Think of a memory, something important to you that made you the happiest. Something that always brightens your day"</p>
<p>A way of nostalgia and warmth went throw me, I've had this feeling before. This feeling that reminded me of happy simple times with friends and family.</p>
<p> It's-it's hard to describe...</p>
<p>"Can you try"? I heard the lamia say</p>
<p> Refreshing, bubbling, bitter, but sweet...like</p>
<p>"Cider" I said</p>
<p>Cold and delicious cider was a beverage that brighten up every event, having it Christmas dinner, drinking it at the first minute of New Years, downing it down on my birthday, or even just buying to liven up an evening meal.</p>
<p>Cider was like liquid happiness.</p>
<p>  "Cider" the Lamia whispered "I like it"</p>
<p>We smiled at each other before breaking out in quite giggles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bitty's are based on Sketch's Bittybones Adoption Center, if your interested in the bitty's featured in this story please visit the site on Tumblr at https://exoticbittyadoption.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>